


An Excellent Thief

by PlayingTheGameOfThrones



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Kidnapping, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, brief suicide mention, stockholm syndrome doesn’t exist but if it did it would be this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingTheGameOfThrones/pseuds/PlayingTheGameOfThrones
Summary: Hans Gruber has held Holly Gennaro captive for a month since Nakatomi Plaza, and despite herself, Holly has grown more than a little curious about her captor.
Relationships: Holly Gennaro/Hans Gruber
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	An Excellent Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I have only written smut once before, so I hope this is enjoyable. Also be sure to read the tags! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

It had been a month since Nakatomi Plaza.

At least, as far as Holly McClane could tell, it had been a month. She couldn’t be 100% sure, considering she had spent the majority of that time locked in a hotel room on some exotic beach in some far-flung corner of the planet, a prisoner of that vile Hans Gruber, the man who had killed her husband.

Well, if Holly was fair – though she certainly did not feel like being fair to the terrorist who murdered her husband and now held her captive – Hans had given her the run of the place. As far as she could tell, it was an upscale hotel in some foreign locale; her sliding glass doors exited right onto a pristine beach lined with palm trees, warm turquoise water lapping at the white sand. Hans had told her she could go wherever she pleased, as long as she stayed on the resort. But Holly didn’t feel much like exploring these days; grief hung like an albatross around her neck, weighing her down so she could barely lift herself out of bed most days.

It almost would have been bearable, if she had been left alone, but  he came every night. To check on her, no doubt, to make certain she hadn’t slashed her wrists or walked into the sea or even worse, escaped.

That first night, she hadn’t been expecting him, and hadn’t heard the door click open as she laid on her side on the bed, crying as quietly as she could into the pillow. She didn’t realize she wasn’t alone until she felt the bed shift with his weight as he sat on the edge and stared at her.

“What do _you_ want?” she snapped, her tears instantly drying up.

“I came to check on you,” Hans said in that penetrating voice, his accent softening it only a little. “To see if you’re alright.”

Holly mustered up all the moisture in her mouth and spit in his face. She watched with satisfaction as he flinched away, the glob of saliva landing right on the tip of that perfect nose. She laughed, her throat hoarse with the sound.

But he didn’t even get angry; he simply unfolded a handkerchief he pulled from his suit pocket and wiped away the spit, before handing it to her. “For the tears,” he said, his voice quiet.

Holly had wanted to throw it back in his face, but he was right; she hadn’t washed her face yet, and she knew the tears had tracked makeup all down her cheeks. She warily accepted the handkerchief, folding it over on itself before dabbing at her face. It smelled like him, and she tried not to grimace.

After she handed it back, Hans sighed and got to his feet. “You have the run of the place,” he said, crossing the room and looking out at the night. The pale sliver of the moon lit the beach and capped the waves with silver, catching the gold in his hair for a brief moment before he turned back to look at her. “As long as you do not set foot off this resort, you can do as you please.”

“How generous,” she tossed back.

He seemed unfazed, as he had by all of her antics. He crossed the room in almost a single stride and paused at the door. “I will be back tomorrow. With some clothes and other things you may need.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

Hans glanced back at her, the ghost of a smile playing on his handsome features. “Goodnight.”

He had been back the next night with clothes and toiletries, as he had promised, and had withstood her vitriol without so much as a frown. Every night had been much the same since that first night: her tossing insults at him, and him calmly taking them before telling her goodnight in that deliciously deep baritone.

Holly didn’t know what she had expected when Hans had taken her captive, but it wasn’t this. She hadn’t expected him to be...for lack of a better word, a gentleman. In the tower, he had seemed like a man who took what he pleased, damn the consequences, and damn whether anyone else wanted it too. She had expected him to be violent with her, but he hadn’t so much as laid a perfectly manicured finger on her.

The part of Holly that she hated was starting to wonder why.

She had tried to silence the voice in the back of her head that had been whispering awful thoughts to her ever since he had brought his face close enough to hers at Nakatomi Plaza that she could feel his hot breath on her face, when he called himself an “excellent thief.” The voice whispered to her that she was lonely, and frightened, and her captor seemed more than willing to remedy that loneliness.

She shook her head. _He’s a murderer, and a terrorist,_ she reminded herself. _He murdered your husband and took you away from your children._

But in her time trapped in the confines of her tiny hotel room, her protests had gotten weaker, and the voice had gotten stronger. Her marriage with John had been over for quite a long time. He had seen to that himself. She hadn’t had a man in her bed for a very long time, and she longed for one; everything about Hans made her want to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him close to her. She wanted to feel that breath on her face again as she wound her hands into his perfectly coiffed hair. She wanted to undo his belt and guide his cock inside her. She wanted to feel his tongue in her mouth, wanted him to fuck her until she couldn’t walk.

Tonight, when he came for his nightly visit, she was going to do it. She was going to seduce him, and she was not going to think twice about it.

So when the familiar click of the door sounded and Holly heard his soft footfalls on the carpet before he rounded the corner and saw her, she was lying in the center of the bed, wearing a black lacy number she had discovered among the clothes he had given her.

Hans seemed speechless, a first for him; though he was often quiet, he always seemed to know what to say. At the sight of her nearly-naked body, however, he couldn’t seem to find adequate words, or any words at all.

“I noticed you bought this for me,” Holly said, letting her voice drop an octave. “How kind of you.”

Hans cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, turning his neck first to one side and then the next. He was flustered, a flush rising from his throat to his cheeks. A rush of warmth flooded through Holly’s body and settled between her legs. Something about seeing this man, this seemingly inaccessible and emotionless criminal, coming undone because of her gave her an extra thrill.

“How kind of you to wear it for me, Mrs. McClane,” he said, but there was an almost imperceptible tremor in his voice now that Holly had never heard before.

Holly rose from the bed in one languid motion and stopped in front of him, cupping his chin in her hand. His beard was surprisingly soft, his skin warm to the touch. She leaned forward on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “My name is Holly Gennaro.”

“Singing a different tune now, are we?” he asked, a sly smile taking over his features. In one swift motion, he wrapped his arm around Holly and tossed her back on the bed.

Holly watched with wide eyes as he crawled over her on the bed and leaned down as if to kiss her. Just as she had shut her eyes and tilted her head to meet his lips, she heard him speak. “No, no, Ms. Gennaro,” he whispered, and she opened her eyes as he wrapped his large hand around one of her small ones and brought it to his belt. Just beneath it, through the fabric of his pants, she could feel his cock straining against their confinement, the head throbbing. “You have work to do first.”

Hans leaned back, his knees resting on the bed on either side of Holly’s waist. She scrambled up, lost in her lust and excitement, and knelt down until she was face-to-face with his belt. Flicking her gaze up to his intense hazel eyes, she slowly undid his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock with a slow reverence. He gasped with pleasure as she took the head in her hands, and slowly spread his precum down the long shaft. His eyes drifted shut, and she turned her attentions to his cock: flushed red and throbbing with his need to be inside her, she was pleasantly surprised to see he was uncut, the length and girth perfect, making her small palm look even smaller in comparison. She slowly ran her tongue from the base to the head, and listened to his low, vibrating moans as she took him in her mouth, guiding slowly up and down, his salty precum filling her mouth.

Hans placed a gentle but firm hand on her head, gripping her hair in his fingers, as he guided her along his shaft. “That’s it,” he whispered, a slight hitch in his breathing. “Beautiful.”

Holly pulled away and released his cock, her mouth slick and bright red. She gazed up at him, transfixed. “Fuck me, Hans Gruber,” she practically growled.

Hans laughed, and deftly flipped her over, his hand inching up her leg until he could feel her warm wetness. She gasped as he touched her and moaned into the pillow as he slipped two fingers inside her with ease. “You want me to fuck you?” he teased, crooking his fingers inside her as she clutched the pillow in her hands. She gasped out a helpless “Yes, please.” Hans chuckled. “Good,” he whispered in her ear. “Little American whore.”

And then he was inside her, filling her so completely that she gasped. Their moans mingled in the air as Holly craned her neck over his shoulder to watch him fuck her. She realized in their haste that they were both still fully dressed, she in the black lace teddy and he in his suit, and she wondered what he looked like underneath it. She supposed if they stayed here any longer – and it seemed as though they would – she would eventually find out.

But his eyes – his eyes were the thing. Flashing grey one moment, green the next, and finally brown the last, they were mesmerizing as they locked onto hers. “You like to watch me, Ms. Gennaro?” he asked, before capturing her mouth in a kiss, open-mouthed and desperate.

They came together, and Holly found she didn’t mind that he had come inside of her. For a moment, he let his weight press her into the bed, their warmth mingling as their breaths hitched and steadied. “Thank you, Mr. Gruber,” Holly said. “Maybe you _are_ an excellent thief.”

He laughed.


End file.
